


Самый большой фанат Казахстана

by white_em



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Когда очень хочется знать побольше про Казахстан, но успеваешь прочитать только первую страницу в Гугле





	Самый большой фанат Казахстана

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

С утра пораньше Юру при виде Отабека плющило. Какие там бабочки в животе? Там такие зайцы скачут или типа того, на ногах не устоять. 

Вчерашнее волнительное ожидание встречи, несколько месяцев переписки, и вся эта ерунда ни в какое сравнение не шли с теми четырьмя часами сегодняшней ночи, во время которых он должен был спать — но не спал, конечно. Сначала он ждал Отабека с самого его приземления в Китае (российская команда прибыла еще накануне), потом — пока тот добрался до гостиницы и заселился.

После они поужинали в псевдоевропейской кафешке — до соревнований рисковать желудками было опасно — и наконец просто засели в номере Отабека. С момента встречи болтали обо всем на свете — и наговориться никак не могли — вживую это было так круто! Юра осмелел, залез с ногами на диван и привалился к теплому боку — а Отабек ничего, был не против, и даже сам на него немного оперся.

— А Никифоров с Кацудоном, — подводил Юра итоги сплетен об остальных фигуристах, — на официалках сказали, что этот этап пропустят из-за травм и прочей подготовки, а сами укатили в романтический круиз. Представляешь?

— Представляю, — уютно прогудел Отабек. — Хорошо им.

— Ну, я не знаю, — засомневался Юра. — Ты бы что, так тоже хотел?

— Я бы с тобой с удовольствием куда-нибудь съездил.

— Потому что хочешь отдохнуть?

— Потому что с тобой.

Затянувшаяся пауза почти стала неловкой, но Юра таки нашел в себе силы перескочить на нейтральную тему — рассказ о том, как ездил с дедушкой отдыхать на дачу — и оставалось только надеяться, что голос при этом не срывается в идиотски-счастливые интонации. Так они проболтали еще часок, пока не пришел Яков и не прогнал Юру спать.

Но какое там спать, Юра ужом вертелся на кровати и по звонку будильника вскочил еще бодрее, чем был вчера. 

Ох, как же он был счастлив! Отабек ему страшно нравился еще с Барселоны, и, кажется, это было взаимно. Слава богу, двадцать первый век на дворе, и от того, что он вдруг запал на парня, Юра сильно не переживал — ну, значит, вот так у него все получается. Поднять этот вопрос хотелось обязательно лично, при встрече, но обстоятельства сложились как сложились — это было лучше всего — Отабек, считай, сам признался, без двусмысленностей и полунамеков. 

Так что остаток ночи Юру так и подбрасывало — то от фантазий, то от прокручивания момента в голове, то от планирования следующего шага — самая сладкая бессонница в его жизни.

А потом звезда Казахстана попадалась ему с самого утра — и в коридоре гостиницы сталкивались, и на парковке, и как назло — при большом скоплении народа, и чтобы не выдать переживания, приходилась утыкаться в телефон. 

И вот, наконец, когда у казахской сборной осталось свободное время, а тренировка российской еще не началась, размятый Юра вкатился на лед и устремился к Отабеку.

Больше всего ему хотелось напрыгнуть и обнять, но это опасно, поэтому он заскользил рядом.

— Выспался? — наконец спросил Отабек.

— Неа. Ну, в смысле, не спалось, но все в порядке. А ты?

— Ну и я…

Уши ощутимо вспыхнули красным, к счастью, длинный лохматый хвост их, кажется, прикрывал.

Досчитав до десяти, Юра решительно пробубнил непонятное, которое все утро старательно повторял за автопереводчиком.

— Чего? — Отабек даже затормозил.

-Айи-иырлы-ы, — замямлил он совсем уж нечленораздельно, — сэнма-а-ан…зн!

— Ты сейчас, что ли, по-казахски пытался?

— Ну… да.

Лицо у Отабека стало совсем каменным, было заметно, как крепко он сжимает челюсти и быстро дышит, широко раздувая ноздри — это было так пугающе, что Юра заволновался:

— Бека, ну прости меня! Я хотел тебя удивить и вовсе не думал, что это будет так оскорбительно! Нигде не писали, что иностранцам невежливо говорить по-казах…

Тот сверкнул на него глазами еще раз и наконец не выдержал и захохотал так громко, что эхо разлетелось над катком.

— Да не обидел ты меня, — наконец ответил он надутому Юре, — совсем наоборот. Просто неожиданно было, извини! Что ты говорил? «Доброе утро»?

— Ну, типа того, — признаваться, что он пытался сказать «ты мне нравишься», было теперь уже неловко.

— И тебе доброго утра! — Отабек похлопал его по плечу, и они покатили дальше.

Сохранять холодную отстраненность получилось не дольше минуты.

— А ты знаешь, какой Казахстан на самом деле интересный?

— Вообще-то, да.

— Ты вот бывал на катке «Медео»? Это самый большой высокогорный каток в мире, и лед там делают из чистейшей родниковой воды!

— Бывал. Там очень круто, — улыбнулся Отабек, — мне удалось практически в одиночку покататься — есть, где разогнаться.

— А на Байконуре?

— Пока не случилось.

— А на озере Балхаш?

— Это там, где соленая и пресная вода? Меня возили, еще маленьким, папины родственники.

— О, родственники! А ты можешь назвать всех членов своей семьи до седьмого колена?

— Юра, ты знаешь, что значит «до седьмого колена»?

— Неа. А ты можешь назвать?

— Я с пятнадцати лет тренируюсь то в Америке, то в Канаде. Казахстан я, конечно, люблю, и там очень хорошо, но с чего бы мне знать всю семью поименно?

— Ну-у… — замялся Юра, — для казахов очень важны семейные связи…

— Юра?

— М-м?

— Сколько страниц?

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, сколько страниц Гугла ты успел изучить?

— Первую только… — нехотя признался он, — но я потом еще запросы другие буду писать.

Казахский тренер что-то крикнул, наверное, насчет того, что их время закончилось, и Отабек помахал ему.

— Послушай, Юр, мне очень приятно, что ты так интересуешься Казахстаном, но ты же понимаешь, что в Вики пишут далеко не все? Там не только суровые казахи качают нефть и ездят на лошадях. Куча самых разных людей делает много интересных штук…

— Да понимаю, конечно, — вздохнул Юра, — я пока просто посмотрел, что общеизвестное. А там и каток этот, и какие-то поезда в стопятьсот вагонов, и озеро с подводным лесом!

Они доехали круг и вышли со льда. Российская сборная еще собиралась и разминалась, так что Юра мог позволить себе протоптаться в чехлах до раздевалки.

— А ты знаешь, что Астана — масонская столица?

— У меня бабушка собирала на эту тему газетные вырезки.

— А чай ты все время пьешь?

— Юр, я тебе за хороший кофе душу продам, — Отабек присел на скамейку в пустой раздевалке и начал расшнуровывать коньки. — Я же тебе говорил, что не жил в Казахстане несколько лет и всех этих стереотипных вещей не знаю, тут я не патриот. Меня больше спорт интересует и всякие мероприятия…

— Ага-а! — торжествующе закричал Юра, — значит, я, может, больше тебя знаю! Например, ты в курсе, что вы — мировые лидеры по производству мочалок?

— Что?

— А вот Батыр? Это же вообще зашибись!

Отабек встал прямо перед ним и устало поинтересовался:

— Какой еще Батыр?

— Ну, говорящий слон! Ты его видел?

— Господи, Плисецкий! — Отабек аккуратно приподнял его подбородок так, что их губы оказались совсем рядом. — Успокойся. Вот тебе главная казахская достопримечательность.

И поцеловал.


End file.
